Sarah Newlin
| Last = | Appearances= 23 episodes (see below) | Aka = *Noomi *Princess of Peace | Mentioned = * * | Status = | Species = Human | Profession = *Ex-Director of "Vamp Camp" *Politician Blood Donor (involuntarily) | Religion=Christian † Buddhist | Powers = * All human abilities * Blood contains cure for Hepatitis V | Family = *Paul Crabtree - Father (deceased) † *Nancy Crabtree - Mother (deceased) † *Amber Mills - Sister (destroyed) † *Theodore Newlin - Ex-father-in-law (deceased) † *Yvette Newlin - Ex-mother-in-law (deceased) † *Bethany Newlin - Ex-sister-in-law (deceased) † *Steve Newlin - Ex-husband (destroyed) † *Truman Burrell - Lover (deceased) † | Actor = Anna Camp | Gender = | Age = }} Sarah Newlin (née Crabtree) is a recurring character on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American co-starring actress Anna Camp, Sarah makes her debut on the episode at the beginning of the series' second season. Ex-wife of Fellowship of the Sun televangelist Steve Newlin, their marriage eventually falls apart. She had a brief affair with Jason Stackhouse, believing it was a sign from God for them to get together. By 2009, Sarah had masterminded a Vampire concentration camp and the systematic extermination of the vampire race, seeking a career in politics as well. With Governor Burrell's untimely demise, it appears that she is the "tyrant" of which Lilith speaks. After Hep-V spreads, she goes into hiding under the alias "Noomi". Her blood is the cure for Hep-V, and she is eventually caught and locked in the basement of the vampire nightclub Fangtasia where she remains today. Playing a recurring role through the series' second, sixth, and seventh seasons, Sarah was the main antagonist of the series' sixth and seventh seasons, and was last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. __TOC__ Physical Appearance Sarah is a slender blonde. She often wears bright colors to showcase her supposedly "sweet and gentle" personality, though it is ironically the polar opposite than what she thinks it is. She dresses modestly to give off a mature and well-mannered religious woman feel. In Season 7, While Sarah was kidnapped by Mr Gus and Eric, Sarah was forced to be fully barefoot (no shoes and no socks) for 23 hours and 45 minutes a day (she was allowed to keep on her jeans and shirt 24/7). Sarah was only allowed to wear sneakers for 15 minutes a day while in captivity. In addition, at the end of the carousel scene,Pam pins Sarah down and rips Sarah's sneakers and socks off (but leaves her jeans and shirt on). From that point forward, Sarah never wears sneakers ever again. Personality At first impression Sarah is a very warm and kind person. When vampires first came out of the coffin, she and her sister marched up to Washington to promote their equal rights. She changed her mind however, after her sister disappeared at the hands of the same vampires they were trying to help. She has since expressed a deep hate for vampires completely opposed her former personality. Towards non vampires Sarah remains a warm and kind individual. She expresses concern for others well-being and has never been a great supporter of violence (even towards sympathizers of vampires). Sarah has also shown a great capability of leadership and organizing talent. When running the Fellowship of the Sun, Sarah was the main person dealing with everyday businesses while her husband was advocating their cause. In her time of rising through the political spectrum, Sarah has become corrupted with power. A devoted Christian, she believes that the cruelties committed against vampires, as well as the madness that surrounds her, are all God's plan to save the human race by annihilating the vampire race. She is also mentally-unstable, as she was seen talking to and even kissing Burrell's decapitated head as if he were alive. She later brutally killed Ms. Suzuki and praised Jesus after doing so. Early Life Little is known about Sarah's family life, her only known family member is her sister, Amber. When vampires first made their existence public, Sarah and her sister marched on Washington to advocate for vampire civil rights. Months later Sarah's sister, Amber, disappeared: she had become hooked on V and the vampires had taken her. She also used to be a vegetarian during her pro-vampire days. Sarah's opinion of vampires completely changed after her traumatic discovery. Sometime later, whilst working in a hospice, she met Steve Newlin whose father ran the Fellowship Of The Sun church and who was working on destroying the vampire race. Steve and Sarah married, and after her father-in-law's death, the newlywed couple ran the church. Biography |-|Season 2= Over the course of the season Steve and Sarah spend a lot of time with Jason as they are grooming him to command the FOTS army. As Steve becomes more obsessed with killing Godric, he isolates Sarah from control of the church, putting a strain on their marriage. As her marriage began to deteriorate, she began an affair with Jason. Sarah decided to leave her husband and run away with Jason. However, shortly after the affair began, Sookie attempted to infiltrate the church to find Godric. Then, when Sookie was discovered to be Jason's sister, Sarah thought he was trying to destroy her reputation and the reputation of the church. She shot Jason with a paint ball gun and tried to find out his prerogative. After she called Jason's family liars and fangbangers, Jason pulled the gun away from her, pushed her over and stole her car leaving her in the woods . After Jason told Steve about his affair with Sarah, her marriage began to dissolve. She and her husband could not even keep up appearances in front of the public during a debate with Nan Flanagan. }} |-|Season 3= On a show named "Sunday Morning with McCafferty", that hosts a debate about the "Vampire Rights Amendment", it is revealed that the Steve Newlin is divorcing Sarah and is under scrutiny by the IRS. |-|Season 6= Truman is getting ready to leave as Sarah tries to stop him telling him that she has experience with her ex husband and her sister being turned and they are not the same person. Truman seems to not want to accept that saying his daughter needs him and if he is going to send her to camp he wants to be there with her. Sarah suggests perhaps Truman can let go of his daughter and perhaps they could have a kid of their own. Truman tells Sarah politely that nothing could replace his daughter and they would not discuss it further. Sarah makes one last ditch effort to keep him there by showing off her lingerie but Truman doesn't even look back before leaving the room. Later, Jason arrives home from work when he finds Sarah Newlin on his front steps. They begin to talk and Sarah reveals she is there to "save his soul". Jason says his soul is fine but Sarah says she was supposed to be the one to show Jason god's light. Jason tries to be nice and tells her that he isn't the same person he was. She claims she is different too but believes they have a connection and that god wants her to have sex with him. Jason falls for it and they end up going inside Jason's house to have sex. Jason wakes up with Sarah in his bed and Jessica Hamby at the door banging loudly on it. Jason invites Jessica in and Jessica has a long rant about being evil and serving the devil because of killing the faeries. She seems beside herself with guilt because of what she has done which causes her to question her goodness. She asks Jason if he ever loved her and he tells her he did, she asks him and he tells her that there were many reasons for them to fall in love but it was her heart most of all. Jessica continues to question everything and fears that Jason is just a temptation when Sarah Newlin comes into the room. Jessica recognizes her as the anti vampire woman that was married to Steve Newlin. Sarah asks Jason if he had been sleeping with this devil whore which causes Jessica to attack Sarah. Sarah resends Jessica's invitation revealing there had been a trap waiting for Jessica outside. Jason gets upset and wants to know where they are taking her and Sarah reveals she had called the LAVTF before she had come to the livingroom and that he would never see his "vampire girlfriend" ever again and to stay away from her before stalking away herself. Jason arrives at the LAVTF recruiting office in order to make right what happened to Jessica by finding her and getting her released. After the arrests of major vampires like Nora, Pam, Tara and Eric, Burrell is met by Sarah and brought into a room with a two way mirror showing into another round cell. Sarah reveals that her ex Steve Newlin has revealed a wealth of information that would prove to be in the governor's favor. Burrell speaks to Eric through an intercom and reveals that he has sent Willa to the camp as well to Eric's disbelief. They then que for a door to open in Eric's chamber and it reveals a stake. Eric picks it up and tells the Governor he has no problem killing more vampires. The door opens for his opponent to enter and it is Eric's progeny Pam which they had found due to Steve's intel on Northman. Sarah seems to take pleasure to see this duel, knowing pertinently the blood relationships between both vampires. Pam and Eric stand there shocked with stakes in their hands but do not act. Eric and Pam face each other at Burrell's Camp, with Truman Burrell, Sarah, Steve Newlin, the psychiatrist, and Dr. Overlark watching on the other side of a two-way mirror. At first they are reluctant to fight. Pam asks if it is true that Eric had made a new vampire and he tells her he has. They start to levitate and appear as though they are going to strike each other. They, however, fly past each other and open the vents where armed guards are hiding. They pull them through the slots and kill them. They stake one of the guards through the two way mirror creating a hole. Eric looks through the hole and sees Steve Newlin, learning he is responsible. Guards then come and separate them. At the vamp camp, Jason is meeting his new bosses when Sarah Newlin enters the room. She is shocked but pretends not to know Jason and asks to speak to him alone before signing off on him. Everyone leaves the room and she demands to know why Jason is there. He tells her he aims to go in and get Jessica out and if she does anything to stop him, he will tell everything about their relationship and ruin her relationship with Burrell. Sarah Newlin arrives at Truman Burrell's house to find the front empty which was unusual. She walks to the backyard and finds Truman decapitated and his entire guard dead. Sarah tells Truman he shall not die in vain before calling over a senator she knows from having worked with him before. She proposes he gets his "fixing" man to come and cover up Truman's death. She devised they claim there was an attack and that Burrell is now doing his work from a secure secret location. This way Sarah would have full control of the camp and the senator can take over Truman's political side just long enough to have the hepatitis V strain spread through the vampire population which she predicts wont take long. Jason is standing outside a room when Sarah walks up with some guards. She tells him the governor is dead so all the leverage he had on her is gone. The guards overpower him and grab him holding him down they cut him deeply in his wrist. Sarah then tells them to throw him into female general population. The guards throw him in and all the vampires immediately smell his blood. Tara sees Jason and stands in front of him telling all the other women to back off when Violet, who seems to run that area of the camp, claims that Jason is hers. Sarah arrives at Vamp Camp immediately being questioned about the governor's whereabouts. Sarah dismisses the question and demands that all questions go to her. To then, being informed about some vamps who refuse to drink the hep v spiked Tru Blood. Sarah already knowingly asks if her husband is one of them confirming her assumption. Sarah interrogates Steve making him run in a hamster wheel commenting on him being so out of shape for being a vampire. Steve finally caves after Sarah threatens him with the U.V light. Then, he caves again telling her James was the one who told him. Sarah taunts Steve by telling him that there was no U.V light in the room. Sarah watches Steve cry after sending him and James into a large circular room. Sarah is informed Ms. Suzuki is at the camp. Suzuki gets frustrated and kicks Sarah in the private parts and goes running through the camp. A clash between them ensues ending with Suzuki tripping on the metal flooring and being impaled by her own heel by Sarah. Eric is in the female general population and sets them free when he finds Jason barely alive. Eric decides to feed Jason his blood because of his knowledge of the facility. As they are leaving they unknowingly pass Sarah Newlin who was hiding amongst some dead bodies. After they leave the area she runs the opposite direction. Bill finds another empty general population and realizes he has no choice but to use his own blood to save the vampires. He finds a guard still alive and he has him take him to the white circular room. Sarah is walking upstairs to the top of the building holding Willa, Pam, Tara, Violet, Jessica, James and Steve Newlin. She turns the mechanism to open the ceiling letting light into the building while quoting a Bible verse but as she does so Bill is already there feeding the group his blood. Eric, Jason, Ginger and Dr.Finn find themselves in the next room watching the scene through the two way mirrors. Eric goes into the circular room and holds Steven Newlin into the sun before he can have Bill's blood. Before Steve meets the true death he screams out his love for Jason Stackhouse. Sarah screams in anger and begins to run down the stairs. The rest of the vampires are high from the faerie blood and relish their freedom in the sun. Pam goes into the other room and kills Dr. Finn. Eric asks is everyone is dead who needs killing and Jason says there is still one more. Sarah runs to her car just as Jason bursts out of the room and gives chase. He easily catches up to her but Sarah manages to open her car door and grab the gun she has stored inside. Jason takes the gun from her and holds it to her chin. Sarah tells Jason to think of his soul and says that she is doing God's work but this just angers Jason more, telling her she does not speak for God. He proceeds to mock her, saying that if she can talk to God, he can talk to Jesus and he states that Jesus thinks she is an average lay and deserves to die for everything she has done. He is about to pull the trigger when he throws the gun away and says that he doesn't want anymore blood on his hands. Sarah tells him that he is doing the right thing and Jason tells her to leave before he changes his mind. Sarah escapes in her car. }} |-|Season 7= Sarah goes on the run and reunites with her mother, but the yakuza track her down and chase Sarah, killing her mother. Eric then arrives and proceeds to choke Sarah, lifting her into the air. However, when the Yakuza fight Eric, Sarah manages to get away. She goes to her vampire sister Amber's house, where she finds out that her sister is infected with Hep V. Sarah explains that during the massacre at the Vamp Camp, she consumed the antidote, and so it is in her blood. She feeds her blood to Amber, who is cured. Leaving her sister's house, Sarah returns to the now-abandoned Light of Day Institute, where she is confronted and tormented by hallucinations of all the men she has slept with (Jason Stackhouse, Steve Newlin, Governor Burrell's severed head and the yoga guru). After arguing with her hallucinations, who keep saying that she will die, Sarah shouts that she will not be a Christian or a Buddhist, and that if she dies, she will die as herself. Not long after, people of the Yakonomo Corp. arrive, having tracked down her location, along with Eric and Pam. After Eric drinks her blood and becomes healed of Hep V, he and the yakuza take her back to Fangtasia and keep her locked up in the dungeon. When Sookie finds out that Sarah is the cure, she and Jessica take Bill to Fangtasia to drink Sarah's blood, but Bill refuses. After deciding to go against their partnership with Mr. Gus, Eric releases Sarah, glamouring her and giving her Pam's blood to ensure she didn't go far. Later, Pam finds her at the place where Eric turned Willa. She tells Pam that she now believes she should be a vampire and that if Pam would turn her she would also be a lesbian. Pam refuses but feeds on Sarah anyways to cleanse her blood. At the end of the episode, while promoting New Blood, Eric tells the world that Sarah escaped their clutches when they found her, however, it is later revealed that three years later she is still being held in the Fangtasia basement and now Pam and Eric are allowing vampires to pay to feed on her. She hallucinates Steve standing in the basement with her and he asks what she's thankful for and she replies "Nothing." as Steve disappears and she is left alone in the basement, where she will presumably spend the remainder of her life. }} Gallery Images Memorable Quotes *"Ye though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil. For thou art with me, thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou anointest my head with oil, my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever... DIE FUCKERS!!!" * "I must die. So I may return to fulfill the prophecy. It's the been the plan all along, that I must die for all our sins. But I will return as the princess of peace... the messiah." * "I'm not a monster, I'm a Buddhist." Notes * Sarah was the main antagonist for season 6 and season 7 and a secondary antagonist for season 2. * She has been True Blood's most recurring antagonist after becoming a secondary antagonist near the end of Season 2, the main antagonist of Season 6 and once again a major antagonist in Season 7. Though it was her previous actions that caused her to serve as an antagonist in the seventh season. * Sarah is also the only main antagonist to have been a recurring character in a previous season, not counting Maryann as she was clearly being set up as the main villain, while Sarah was only a love-interest and brief antagonist for Jason. * Sarah's body count possibly reached highest among all main antagonists due to the fact that she was responsible for all of the Hep-V deaths. *Sarah has changed the most of any character. First off she's a blonde devout southern Christian, who acts as a love interest for Jason, then becoming an antagonist for him. When she returns in Season 6, she is the main antagonist and and a psychotic, slightly unstable, killer. She comes back in Season 7 as a brunette Buddhist, who is an outlaw in the world. Then, once captured after it becomes known that she is the cure, believes all of this was part of God's plan and that she is the messiah. Then she becomes blonde again and attempts to become Pam's new vampire girlfriend. *As of the series finale, Sarah is the only main antagonist to still be alive. Appearances Season 2 *"Nothing but the Blood" *"Keep This Party Going" *"Scratches" *"Shake and Fingerpop" *"Never Let Me Go" *"Hard-Hearted Hannah" *"Release Me" *"Timebomb" *"I Will Rise Up" *"New World in My View" *"Frenzy" *"Beyond Here Lies Nothin'" Season 6 *"Who Are You, Really?" *"The Sun" *"You're No Good" *"At Last" *"F**k the Pain Away" *"Don't You Feel Me" *"In the Evening" *"Dead Meat" *"Life Matters" *"Radioactive" Season 7 *"Jesus Gonna Be Here" *"I Found You" *"Fire in the Hole" *"Death is Not the End" *"Lost Cause" *"Karma" *"May Be the Last Time" *"Almost Home" *"Love is to Die" *"Thank You" Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Fellowship of the Sun Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters